


Never Grow Up

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, But Nico ages, Gen, In which Bianca does not die, Nico Dies, Not quite poetry, Weird Line Divisions, oh well, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: Siblings stay together forever.AU, in which an older sister watches her little brother grow





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, in which Bianca does NOT die but Nico (sorry, fangirls) does.  
> The line separations are all to help with the flow of the story, so I hope you won't mind. Enjoy!

They're children 

racing through the streets

of the city

running from their mother’s cries

he clings to her with fear

and she can't bear to see him cry

so she buys him ice cream to make him smile again 

and he does 

large and toothy

up at her

and they're happy

...

They're older

but this time 

they stumble into a storybook world

full of gods and myths and immortal fathers

they're bewildered

but she grips his hands and tells him that it's okay

to make him smile

so he does

small and uncertain

up at her

and they're happy  

...

She chooses the path of the moon

to forever run in the woods 

bow and arrow in hand

he looks scared

he asks 

if she will leave him

she shakes her head vehemently

she tells him siblings 

stay together forever

then she hugs him to make him smile

and he does

sad and a little overwhelmed

and they're happy

...

Years pass

her little brother 

grows taller 

than her

older

than her

she watches him grow with pride

than with fear

when one day

he's old enough to be 

her father

but when he catches her looking at him

terrified

and asks what's wrong

she shakes her head and smiles

to make him smile

and he does

a bit concerned and confused

but they're happy

...

The monitor's beeps

are slowing down

and she's

crying

but not sobbing

he lies there

breathing weak

she smooths the grey hair

away from his wrinkled face

asks him does he need anything

he says very quietly

"Can you smile for me, Bianca?"

so she does 

shaky and tearful

and he smiles back

tired and relaxed

his eyes close

the monitor

stops then

she buries her face 

in the hospital pillow

and cries

her still fresh black hair

mingling with his

grey strands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Very sorry.


End file.
